


Get On My Back

by noroadstaken



Series: The Adventures of Anne & Will [4]
Category: & Juliet - Martin/West Read
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Multi, Other, Piggy Backs, Post-Canon, This is so dumb but adorable, Will and Anne are epitome of idiots in love, Will and Anne have adopted Romeo and he calls them mum and dad, post-musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noroadstaken/pseuds/noroadstaken
Summary: The two times Anne ends up on Will's back, and the one time Will ended up on Anne's.
Relationships: Anne Hathaway Shakespeare/William Shakespeare, Francois Dubois/May (& Juliet), Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague, Lance Dubois/Angelique (Nurse)
Series: The Adventures of Anne & Will [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672639
Kudos: 4





	Get On My Back

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, Will and Anne have adopted Romeo and he calls them mum & dad (velourianspirit wrote an amazing fic about how that happened, I recommend you read it). 
> 
> We also needed some fluff after my last two angst fics.

What most people didn’t know about Anne was that she really wasn’t a morning person. Most days Will had to drag his wife out of bed to get her up in time to make breakfast for Judith and Susanna, often being the first person awake in the house. So, it came as shock to the four people who had recently moved in when they came downstairs one morning to find Anne on Will’s back, sleepily directing him on how to make breakfast.

“What the hell have walked into?” Juliet asked, not awake enough to comprehend what was going on at 8 in the morning.

“Mum’s not a morning person.” Judith shrugged, drinking orange juice and from her spot at the counter island.

“O-kay…” Juliet said, sitting on a stool next to Susanna, who was already awake and sat next to her sister.

Slowly, the other three came into the kitchen to find the same scene, and Judith repeated the same answer to all of them.

“That really doesn’t explain why she’s currently wrapped around dad like a tiny monkey though.” Romeo said.

Judith then launched into a full explanation of how Anne usually ended up curled up on Will’s back during the night and some morning’s she really didn’t want to get out of bed. Instead of trying to tempt her out in other ways, Will simply got out of bed with Anne still on his back and started their morning that way until Anne was awake enough to go about her day herself.

On this particular day, it took another hour before Anne was awake enough for that to happen.

Anne loved going on dates with Will. After all the bad things they’d gone through, she appreciated spending time with him by themselves, without the children around, and connecting in a way they hadn’t since they first married. What Anne didn’t love about going on dates with Will, however, was how fast he walked on their way home, and how tired she got trying to keep up with him.

“Do you need me to slow down?” Will teased. He looked back at Anne who was glaring at him (although the effect was lost with how exhausted she looked) with a smirk.

“You wouldn’t need to if you shrunk a few inches.” Anne grumbled, tiredly. Will stopped walking and sunk towards the ground.

“Hop on.”

Anne immediately grabbed onto Will’s shoulder’s from behind and jumped, wrapping her legs around his middle. Will held onto them and adjusted her until she was settled in a good position on his back.

“Better?” Will asked.

Anne nodded from behind him and kissed the back of his neck. “Much better.”

She was fast asleep by the time Will reached the end of the road. Will kissed the hand resting on his chest tenderly.

“William Shakespeare, get on my back!”

Anne was extremely drunk. The entire adopted and extended family had collected in the Shakespeare household for a night in of games and drinking, and most of them were now various levels of inebriated.

“I’ll crush you!” Will said, as drunk as his wife. He heard Francois call him a coward from behind. “I’m not a coward!”

“Then get on your wife’s back.” May ordered, agreeing with Anne and their boyfriend. Juliet and Romeo were curled in a chair together in a corner, giggling at the current event. Judith and Susanna had their phones out ready to video the whole thing, Lance was entertained by the whole situation, and Angelique, who was currently the most sober one in the house, was wondering if she’d be a bad person if she went home and left them all to it.

“Do as they all say. Get on.” Anne had put her drink down and was steading herself in front of her husband. Will sighed, realising he wasn’t going to win this, and stood up from his chair to the cheers of their friends and put his hands on Anne’s shoulders.

“If I injure you it’s not my fault.”

“Just do it.”

Will jumped and Anne grabbed his legs, preparing to take his weight only to find nothing there. She looked down to find Will’s feet still on the floor.

“You need to lift me higher!” Will instructed. Anne looked over her shoulder and glared at him.

“You need to be shorter!” Anne said, trying to hike Will further up but failing. Everyone in the room was dying from laughter. “Lift your legs up!”

“I’m trying!” Will extended his legs forward as Anne’s grip on his thighs tightened and they finally managed their task.

“Yes!” Anne called out in triumph, moments before her arms and legs gave out and Will ended up on his back on the floor, Anne toppling on top of him. Anne turned over on Will’s chest to look at him, giggling silently to find her husband glaring at her playfully.

“I told you that would happen.” Anne smiled and kissed him.

The couple awoke the next morning with terrible hangovers to find videos and photos, courtesy of Judith and Susanna, in the family groupchat.


End file.
